


That Leak

by SmoakinItUp



Series: Nothin' Like You [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmoakinItUp/pseuds/SmoakinItUp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Oliver and Felicity meet when Felicity's faucet decides to explode</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Leak

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a commercial that really didn't make sense..  
> I don't own anything. Thanks for reading!(:

He really hated Mondays. Another tedious day at the office, and he was ready to kick off his shoes and relax. Not to mention how exhausted he was after dodging his mother and her nagging about settling down. He finally moved out of the mansion, wasn’t that enough? 

He loosened his tie as he jimmied his door open and headed for the kitchen. But of course, just as he managed to grab a beer and considered calling up Tommy, he felt a drop of water hit his head. That definitely wasn’t right. With a groan he looked towards his ceiling. 

A leak. Just what he needed.  
He released a sigh as he grabbed his keys and stomped out of his apartment. Time to meet the neighbors he thought. Bypassing the elevators, he strode up the stairs and scouted out the doors. 403.. 404.. 405. Bingo. 

Rapping on the door, Oliver considered just going to bed. The situation would solve itself eventually, and he was just so exhausted. But before he could change his mind and head back, the door flew open.

He wasn’t expecting the sight that met him – a hot mess to be exact.  
The blonde beauty was completely soaked, her deep green bra showing through her white t-shirt and her glasses slightly askew. She seemed slightly out of breath as if she had just sprinted, and she just stood there while he gaped. 

“You’re wet” was all he managed to get out once he got his bearings back. Her cheeks immediately colored and he tried to remember why he had come up.

“I mean - wow you’re really soaked.” His thoughts were still jumbled, too distracted as he took her all in. 

“Nice observation, Sherlock” she responded as she fixed her glasses, embarrassment clear on her face. She crossed her arms over her chest, unfortunately just realizing that her shirt was practically see- through. 

“Yeah. Sorry. My ceiling was leaking, is everyth –“ when an explosive “pop!” cut his question off. In any other circumstance, the look of sheer panic that crossed his neighbor’s face would have been hilarious, but as she spun around and dashed away he had no choice but to follow. Tracing her steps to her kitchen, he was met with towels strewn all over her floor and a faucet going wild. Water was spraying everywhere and he could only stand and watch as she tried to cover the spray with her hands, murmuring a clear “fuckity fuck”. Before he could even release a chuckle, she met his eyes, muttered one last “fuck” and ripped off her t-shirt, only managing to cover up part of the fountain. Before he even realized what he was doing, his dress shirt was off and he was standing shirtless beside her, blocking the rest of the spray. 

She smiled at him gratefully, eyes quickly taking in his well-built body.

“You’re wet”, she blurted out.

“I mean, you’re really soaked” she replayed his words, giving him a sly smile. A second later, they both broke out into laughter, finding hilarity in the ridiculous picture they made. They both stood shirtless and soaked in a sea of towels and random puddles. 

“Thank you so much. I am so sorry about your shirt! And about this situation. And about being so rude when I opened the door! It has just been the worst day of my life – one of my heels broke on my way to work, the barista got my coffee order wrong- and let me tell you, this girl, yeah she needs her coffee, my new supervisor is turning out to be a complete imbecile, and then I got home and I just wanted to wash my hands and BOOM!” She paused in her ramble to make an explosion with her hands, before diving right back in “and then I thought I solved it but then you showed up and then it exploded again and I was out of towels and… now here we are.” Oliver couldn’t help but let out another chuckle.

“Honestly? I haven’t laughed that hard in a long time. So I guess thank you. Sorry to just barge on in, I live right below you and noticed the leak.”

“Well, I’m glad I’m on top of you.” Her blush was instant, “I mean, I’m glad I live on top of you. Thank you for being so hot-Nice. I said nice, right? Alright I’m just going to shut up in 3-2-1.” He didn’t even try to fight his toothy grin as she took a deep breath. He couldn’t help but hope that she felt the heat he felt as they stared at each other. Breaking the moment, she held out a hand and gave a shy smile “Hi. I’m Felicity. Felicity Smoak.”

As he grabbed her delicate hand, nails covered in hot pink polish, he welcomed the change he could sense coming. 

“Oliver. Oliver Queen.”


End file.
